A Special Day
by Nerizu
Summary: Today is a very special day for everyone in this world. Follow Kahoko's journey in this very special day with every boys including Hihara, Tsuchiura, Tsukimori, Yunoki, shimizu, and Kaji. What special day is it?


**

* * *

**

Hi, minna-San ^^

**I dedicate it for every Corda Boys fans... :D**

**Don't forget to review, review, review, review!! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclamer: I don't own anything but this story.**

**WARNING: Grammatical Errors might be found**

* * *

**A Special Day**

July 2nd

Kahoko opened her eyes slowly. She stretched and blinked her eyes, gaining some freshly morning energy to her petite body, before staring at the ceiling for a while.

_Finally… It's today…_

She slapped her cheeks hardly to focus her mind. _Time to get ready, _she thought. She got up quickly, and tidy up her bed. She never did that, but today was special. She smiled as she felt that everything was okay, and quickly went to the bathroom, not wanting to waste every minute she had.

After she washed her face and brushed her teeth, she put on a light make up and smiled to the mirror. She never wore any make up though, but again… Today was special. Feeling satisfied with her reflection, she hurriedly went down the stairs and greeted her mother who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom!" she smiled and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Morning, Kaho," her mother chuckled and handed a plate of roasted bread for Kahoko.

"What is today's plan, mom? Sister and father will be home early?" Kahoko munched the bread and turned on the TV.

"Yes, make sure you finish everything you want to do before dinner," she sat beside Kahoko.

"Sure, Mom," she smiled. "Everyone seemes in a good mood to work today," Kahoko stared at the TV, watching how the news reporter presenting the news with a wide smile.

"Of course, because today is special," Kahoko's mother smiled softly. "I will enjoy waiting for all of you to come home too."

Kahoko stared at her mother and smiled. "Thank you, Mom." She got up from her seat and grabbed her violin case and bag. She walked to her mom and kissed her cheek again. "I go now."

"Take care, Kahoko," her mother smiled as she waved to her daughter.

* * *

Kahoko walked in a great rush to her school. She didn't want to waste her time today. She woke up very early, and walked fastly. She had to finish all of her plan today.

Finally, she reached Seisou Academy's gate. Not many students came to the school. She smiled inwardly, she had already expected it. Because again, today was a very special day.

But she couldn't stand to feel tense. She prayed silently… That everyone she wished to meet was coming to school today.

A large hand patted her shoulder.

"Hihara-senpai!" she turned her head to her senpai and sighed in relieve. So he was here.

"Morning, Kaho-chan!" he grinned.

"Morning, Senpai. So, how's today's plan?" Kahoko replied him with a big grin too.

"I will have a basket ball match all night long with my brother and his friends! Oh that will be after I play my trumpet!" he laughed, raising his trumpet case in his right hand.

"Oh that would be wonderful," Kahoko smiled.

"What about you, Kaho-chan?" Hihara stared at her eyes deeply, causing her to blush.

"Just dinner with my family," she flicked her hair.

"That would be wonderful too," Hihara put down his trumpet case and placed his hands to Kahoko's shoulder.

"Kaho-chan, you know… today is a special day," Hihara rubbed her shoulders.

"Yes, Hihara-senpai," Kahoko blushed but still could form a sweet smile to his senpai.

"Be happy, okay?"he smiled, causing Kahoko to be stunned.

"I always want to be the one who could always be by your side. Or at least, making you happy all the time," he laughed childishly.

Kahoko pierced at his deep eyes and smiled afterwards. "You're always success in making me happy, Senpai. You're the one who made me realize that we should enjoy playing music. Thank you very much for all of this time," she bowed deeply to Hihara.

"Thank you too, Kaho-chan!" Hihara bowed too and grinned widely. "I have another request for this special day, though... Would you please call me Kazuki-senpai?" he scratched his head, smiling with deep red colors on his cheeks.

Kahoko blushed and taken a back, stuttered. "Ah.., uh, sure, Ka..zuki-senpai."

"Thank you, Kaho-chan!" he sighed peacefully, curving a smile on his lips. He took his trumpet case again and showed it to Kahoko.

"Thank you for the Gavotte! I love playing it with you!"

Kahoko smiled widely and waved as she saw Hihara turned his back to her and started to walk to the Music Building.

"I enjoyed it too. Have fun tonight, Kazuki-senpai!" Kahoko yelled.

Hihara raised his trumpet case without turning back to her as his reply.

Kahoko gazed at his back until he disappeared from her sight. She sighed and smiled afterwards. "Still have so much to do," she said to herself.

* * *

Kahoko walked towards the General Education Building. When she finally reached her class, she saw her best friends Mio, Nao, Amou, and Fuyuumi were chatting.

"Hey," she greeted. "No classes today in Music Department, Fuyuumi-chan?"

"Hey, Kaho-chan!" Mio and Nao greeted in unison.

"Hino-san! My classmates are not coming today, so I play around here," Amou grinned.

"Umn... Same with me, Kaho-senpai," Fuyuumi smiled with a blush.

"Really? So Tsuchiura-kun and Shimizu-kun aren't coming today, Amou-san? Fuyuumi-chan?" Kahoko questioned with a disappointed face.

"Shimizu-kun...Umn.. I think he's in the… practice room…," Fuyuumi said, clenching her fist to her heart.

"Tsuchiura-kun will be at the soccer field!" Amou smirked, winking naughtily to Kahoko.

"Oh, that's good," she huffed.

"So, let's have a party now! Look, I bought some cakes!" Nao said, showing a box full of cakes.

"And I bought juices too!" Mio clapped her hands.

"Sounds great, girls party for a special day!" Amou raised her juice and signing to the other girls to do the same.

They all raised their juice and cheered with laugh. "For girls!"

* * *

"Hino-san, are you happy?"

Kahoko turned her head to the shooting voice beside her.

"Of course, Kaji-kun. How about you?" Kahoko smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm happy for being with you," Kaji chuckled.

Kahoko blushed like crazy. She was in the middle of her journey to the Music Building when Kaji approached her and asked her for walking together.

"I was in love with your music back then. And I chased you here in Seisou. And then I realized how your personality is worth to be loved too, not only your music," He said with a sweet smile, as he glanced at Kahoko's eyes intensely.

"Thank you…, Kaji-kun…," Kahoko lowered her face to hid her flushing face under her bangs. Kaji's blunt words were absolutely made her heart beating fast.

"Thank you for making me to love you, Hino-san," Kaji raised her hands and hold them into his.

"Ah- uhm… Thank you... too, Kaji-kun," Kahoko stuttered, her body temperature was starting to get high.

Kaji chuckled seeing her expression. He released her hands and patted her shoulder.

"You have someone you want to meet, right?"

Kahoko shot her head up to Kaji.

"Right, Hino-san?" he smiled.

Kahoko was stunned for a while, then a big smile was starting to form on her lips.

"Yes, Kaji-kun… Thank you."

Kaji nodded and once again took her hand into his and kissed her knuckle, causing Kahoko almost fainted from a heart attack.

"Enjoy your day," He smiled, and released Kahoko's hand. He turned his back to Kahoko and briefly ran, not giving her a chance to answer his pray.

Kahoko curled up her hands and put them on her chest. "Thank you, Kaji-kun," She smiled.

* * *

"Shimizu-kun, am I disturbing you?" Kahoko walked in to the practice room, looking at the blonde inside.

"Not at all… Kaho-senpai," he smiled and stood up to offer her a seat.

"You're not sleeping today, Shimizu-kun," Kahoko chuckled.

"No,… It would be too bad if I don't play my cello today," He took his cello and prepared to play a song again.

"Do you have a request, Kaho-senpai?"

"Anything you like, Shimizu-kun."

Shimizu nodded and began to play a graceful music from his cello.

Every notes he produced were calming her mind and dancing to her heart. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet yet elegant melody filling her ears and flowing to her heart. She could remember how Shimizu had taught her everything about music. Her lips started to form a smile unconsciously.

When the last note was finished, she clapped her hands cheerfully. "That was beautiful, Shimizu-kun!"

"Thank you, Kaho-senpai," Shimizu stared at her eyes.

"I found my music in you, Senpai," he added.

"Eh?" Kahoko felt her cheeks started to blush again.

"Thank you," he sent his angelic smile, causing her to be amazed by his unbelievable sweet look.

She was flattered and confused by his angelic smile and his words at the beginning. But then she could finally send him a smile, and stood up.

"Thank you too, Shimizu-Kun."

Shimizu was piercing at her eyes, still with his sincerely smile. Kahoko replied him with another sincerely gaze and smile.

After a while of awkward moment, she waved to her kouhai and started to walk again, continuing her journey.

* * *

She went to the rooftop, and sat on the bench. She rubbed her violin case and smiled.

_This magic Violin introduced me with everyone I treasure now…_

She closed her eyes and inhaled the freshly wind which tousled her red hair. She remembered how everything was started from the day she met Lili, the day she got the magic violin.

Now, it was no longer a magic violin. But, she still felt the magic, not the magic about music anymore, but.... The magic that brought her to meet many great persons in her life.

After the concourse had finished, she couldn't see Lili anymore. But it didn't mean that she couldn't say her thanks to him. She whispered his name whole-heartedly, "Thank you, Lili..."

"Well, well.. My Kahoko…," a voice startled her.

"Yunoki-Senpai!" she shot her eyes opened and gasped at the handsome lad in front of her.

"You really like to waste your time, …Thinking that today is a special day…," he said with an intimidating tone as usual. He bowed closer to her, placing his right hand on the bench to support his weight, and his left hand flicking Kahoko's hair. He moved his face closer to Kahoko and kissed her hair.

"Yu-Yunoki-Senpai! I- I'm not wasting my time!" Kahoko was stuttered, shocked, stunned, and flattered.

"I know… Just... Let me do this to you…," he answered with his eyes softened, and started to hug Kahoko. He placed his head on her shoulder, and wrapped Kahoko's waist with his both hands.

"Yunoki-Senpai…?" Kahoko felt something wasn't right. She held his back and couldn't help to think about what was going on with the evil senpai today. _Is it because of today is a special day…?_

After a while, Yunoki broke the hug. He smiled sadly, staring to her eyes.

Kahoko was still confused, she could only stare at him with a question look.

Yunoki chuckled. "Not pretty at all… Stop staring at me with that stupid look."

"What?" Kahoko blushed and covered her cheeks with her palms.

"I will have a gathering with all of the Yunoki Family today…," Yunoki leaned to the railing, eyes focused at the sky.

"To think that this is a special day, I hope everything will be okay," he smiled btterly and closed his eyes.

"Everything will be okay, Yunoki-Senpai!" Kahoko stood up.

Yunoki opened his eyes and caught her sweet smile in his eyes.

"Because it's Yunoki-Senpai, so everything will be okay," she added.

Yunoki was stunned and couldn't take his eyes from her. He was confounded with her smile, and with her trust to him.

But after a while, he felt his lips began to curve a smile.

"...Yes,… Of course."

* * *

"Yo, Hino!" Tsuchiura patted her head.

"Tsuchiura-Kun!" she smiled widely.

Tsuchiura wiped his sweats and put his towel to the bench near the soccer field.

"Have you finished doing your entire plan for today?" Tsuchiura faced her.

She shook her head slightly and smiled. "No, not yet."

"Can I know what's your plan?" Tsuchiura shrugged his shoulder.

Kahoko chuckled and walked closer to him. "A lot. I will only tell you this one."

She hugged Tsuchiura and inhaled his sweet cinnamon smell. Oh, yes, his sweat was smelt like a cinnamon.

"Hino?" Tsuchiura blinked his eyes again and again.

_She hugs me???_

Kahoko laughed, with her head buried to his chest.

"You're always being with me. This is my way to say thanks."

Tsuchiura still couldn't move a finger. But then he could register her words in his brain, causing him to let out a chuckle too.

He encircled his arms around her petite body, and rubbed her back smoothly.

"This is my way to say thanks too."

They laughed and laughed, hugging each other.

"Hino, thank you," he said as he let go of her body.

"Thank you, too," she grinned as she let go of his body too.

Afterwards they giggled again.

"Hino, he's not coming here today," Tsuchiura started the conversation again.

Kahoko lowered her head and dropped her gaze to the ground. "Yea.. I've been looking for him. I know that he's not coming today. He might have something more important than meeting us in school."

"So, what are you going to do?" Tsuchiura touched her chin and made her to face him.

"I'm going to chase for him, whenever he's going to," she grinned naughtily to him.

Tsuchiura laughed, "That's you!"

He went to Kahoko's back and pushed her back slightly. "Now, go!"

Kahoko felt her body was pushed by his big hand. She turned her head to see him and smiled.

"I will!" She yelled.

And she ran outside the school's gate…

* * *

Kahoko ran to every places she could think of. The music store, the markets, the cafes, everywhere. But she couldn't find him. She panted and decided to stop for awhile.

She saw the big watch in the park.

_Six-thirty pm…_

She wiped her sweats and shut her eyes.

_Not much time left… I should be home before dinner._

Kahoko opened her eyes and decided to run to his house_._ She felt her energy was almost emptied, but she had to run. Run before it would be too late. She had to meet him.

She must meet him before everything was too late.

Kahoko ran passing the beach. She ran so fast and didn't pay attention at her surrounding, but then she caught a melody in her ears.

A very familiar melody…. Ave Maria.

She decided to search for the one who played the music. Her heart was thumping loudly, hoping that she would find someone she was looking for.

And there in the beach, a blue haired boy was playing his golden violin beautifully. The moon light caused his pale face looked more sparkling than ever. His eyes were closed and his hairs were tousled by the evening breeze. He looked so delicate, so amazing, so beautiful…

He finished the last note and opened his eyes gently, to find her sweet smile in front of him. Her soft eyes were staring at him, her pale cheeks were making glints of pink.

"Hino…," he raised his hand to stroke her porcelain cheek.

Kahoko walked towards him and caught his hand in her, leading his hand to rub her cheek slowly.

"Tsukimori-kun," she smiled.

"Sorry for not coming to school," he apologized as he moved his face closer to her.

Kahoko shook her head slowly, eyes still staring at his golden eyes. She didn't need to hear his reason. Because she understood it. She understood it through his music, through his violin, and through his eyes... She knew that he was thinking about her...

Tsukimori leaned his forehead on hers, and touched her nose with his.

"Are you going to refuse…?" he whispered.

"No…," she replied with another whisper, as if there were only the two of them in this world.

Tsukimori pressed his lips to hers, hand still in her hand, stroking her cheek gently. His another hand, still holding the violin and the bow, moved to her back and hugged her tightly. Kahoko replied his kiss and placed her arms around his waist. She pressed her petite body to him, and they felt that the world seemed to be frozen. They could only hear the heart beats they felt from each other's chest.

"This is strange, isn't it?" Tsukimori broke the kiss, whispering with his forehead still leaning to hers.

"Yes…," she let out a soft chuckle, placing her hands around his neck.

"Yesterday we didn't talk at all... And now we're kissing..," he claimed her lips again with his.

"... Because today is a special day…," she smiled after he broke the kiss again.

He pulled his body away from her, and stared at the blue deep waves. He put his violin into its case, and held it with his left hand. The moonlight was the only light found at the beach. And it made Kahoko astonished by his shadow.

"Tonight my parents will hold a party. Every music lovers who wish to listen to their music..., our music, in this special day, are free to come," he said, switching his orbs to her.

"We will play our music all night long," he continued, smiling softly.

Kahoko stared at him deeply, smiling softly too. "That's wonderful, Tsukimori-kun…, Len… To play your violin until the very end."

"Yes…, Kahoko."

They both were staring at each other. They didn't say anything, as they felt that nothing should be spoken. Every moments they shared, every moments they felt, they could enjoy them until the very end…

"I should go home now. My family is waiting for me...," she smiled, taking her scattered belonging on the sand, and walked closer to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes, take care…," he stroked her cheek for the last time, and then walked away.

"Sayonara, Len…" Kahoko smiled, waving at him as she started to walk home.

Tsukimori, who was walking to the opposite direction from her, turned his head to see her for the last time, and smiled.

"Sayonara, Kahoko…"

And the two of them walked home with smiles plastered on their faces.

"I live today with all of my strength. I have nothing to regret," Kahoko stated, walking with satisfaction showed on her face.

_Because today is very special…._

* * *

July 2nd, 11.46 pm, Japan time.

A comet smashed the earth and caused it to explode into dust.

The world association had noticed about the comet since March 23th, and had done everything humans could do.

July 1st, an announcement was aired to every human being in this earth.

An announcement to not give up on living, even though there were nothing humans could do to avoid the crash that predicted to happen on July 2nd.

The announcement was succeeded in making people to live on… Until their very last time.

_**Live your last day as your very special day…**_

**_***~FIN~***_**

* * *

**So what do you think about this story?**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Please tell me about what you think, okay?**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**NOW PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW!**

**I I**

**_I I_**

**\/**


End file.
